


The Others

by Rosi345



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Brave (2012), Frozen (2013), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Bunny is spring, Elsa's magic is incredibly unstable and dangerous, Everyone is a bit crazy, Hiccup is in pain a lot, Hiro is a genius, Jacks an angst bomb, Multi, Rapunzel is sweet, Weird Sense 8 AU, but its her's, he's used to it, hense the time travel, snow ball fights, the author is bad at doing things perfectly in order, the others do this too ya know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:48:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5964535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosi345/pseuds/Rosi345
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wanted to write about the lonely children. Other than Bunny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jack has Issues

Sometimes Jack is spiteful, he growls -a bitter angry sound, causes temperatures to drop so fast trees explode, he insults to hurt and sting and stab, he's cruel to people, even if it couldn't of been clearer that those people love him. 

sometimes he's happy, he laughs- a clear honest sound, he brings snow so thick that you can play in it for weeks, he pranks to soothe and distract and heal, he forgives people, even when they've hurt him horribly.

sometimes he apologizes without the words.  
For his sister, who had to grow up without him. He will never let his lake melt slowly so someone may fall, it melts quickly or not at all.

For his temper, that always causes cruel words. Some company, some happy flakes, an ice sculpture.

For a prank too far, because he doesn't want people to get hurt. He'll always help with clean up, and everyone involved gets a free hit.

For his others since he can't always be there for them. Some fun, cheering them up, making them laugh, if only for a moment.

 

sometimes he cries.   
For his others who are mortal and will die someday,  
for the guardians who will try to help him, but he will lose HIS joy, his wonder, his hopes.   
For the kids, cause they can't believe in him forever.   
For the fact that he can't HELP but think he'll be alone again.


	2. Bitter Ice and Happy Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Elsa hang out. Before Elsa's magic goes nuts.

She was practicing her frost when he came along. So she screamed- or at least she tried, but cold hands covered her mouth. She looked into his eyes(unnaturally clear-like her ice)terrified, she mumbled against his hands not to tell- but he smiled and then he spoke, placating and amused, he complimented her frost,- and told her he could do better. From there it was an odd competition- he threw a snow ball at her head, she shrieked and a bunch of snowmen came out of the ground and started chasing after him, and with ease he jumped up, out of their reach and...stayed there. Laughing.

He made an ice sculpture of a small rabbit, she did the same but it kept turning out lopsided. The older boy kept laughing.She glared up at- well he said his name was Jack-annoyed. She made a gentle, faintly blue, snowflake- and turned it into sharp beautiful ice. "Wow." He gently plucked it from her hands, it didn't melt in his hands. "Just, wow, Els. This is pretty. It also kinda hurts but,-" "It HURTS?! Put it down!" She panicked and yelled until he put it back in her hand. It melted, thankfully. They stood there quietly for a bit. "Jack? Why did it hurt?" He leaned his cheek against the staff that he never let go of. "Cause I made you mad kiddo."

They got in a snowball fight after that, at one point she missed the guys head- and froze his cloak! She laughed for awhile when that happened.

The white haired boy helped her figure out how to ice-skate on the lake(when did I get here? She wondered confused but then, the older boy threw a snowball at her head, and suddenly filled with laughter she ignored it.) freezing it even more as they skated. 

Tiered from playing she leaned against him as he quietly told her this was his job, to keep kids safe during winter- that he was happy another person could do that too- that he trusted her to use her power responsibly- that- he hoped she'd practiced that power so she wouldn't hurt anyone.

 

When she hit her sister with her ice, she felt like she broke a promise. When she stopped using her powers out of fear, she felt like she stomped on that good, memory. And any of the others she saw after her parents...It was hard to look anyone in the eye. And when Anna knocked for the last time? She just- cried.


	3. Miss Mope And The Thief Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eugene is 10 and yes I consider that a 'little boy'   
> Eugene tells Elsa a story

He had tripped down the stairs and into a girls room. He didn't know how but he didn't question it, great thieves went where they wanted right? (But he didn't try to get there the logical part of his mind protested. The little boy part of him ignored it.) he looked around. Where- OH! There was frost and ice all over the walls of the room, and a girl his age curled against a corner. Every time this happened to him she was in that corner, he called her Miss Mope. All she ever did was sit there and cry! She doesn't even talk- he wouldn't be surprised if she was mute. (Though he always talks to her any way.) he settled down in his usual spot,(The only part of the room not covered in frost. Some of his stuff was even still here, and still dry- at least she was thoughtful.) and started talking about the the latest sucker he stole from. He was really descriptive too! He was good at that, maybe the girl would appreciate that. 

It wasn't till he was wrapping up the story did he notice. "-And I'm just at the door, the drunken idiots purse under my shirt, when he starts yelling 'WHERES MAH WALET?'-" he deepened his voice with a slur to accentuate his point that the idiot was drunk. "So obviously I walked faster and then this idiot telling some sob story bout needing it for his wife and children- and oh please, if it was for his kids he wouldn't be there getting drunk off his ass-" and then he heard it. A giggle. He looked. She was peeking through her bangs, big blue eyes sparkling with her laugh. He blinked. And grinned. "Um did you just laugh at me Miss Mope? I think you just laughed at me!" He put a hand on his hip, turning his head away, smiling. "Well see if I tell you a story again!" She laughed again, harder this time, and actually spoke! Well, her voice was a bit raspy, but she spoke! "Nonono! It's just- funny!" She just couldn't stop laughing it seemed.

Even when it ended Eugene couldn't stop smiling. And when a quiet girl asks what's he so happy about, he grins and tells her about the man she told him to rob. And she laughs.


	4. Ice Magic Sucks.

It was beautiful to her.   
The snow- freezing and personal.

It itched. Under her skin, in the twitch of her hand, at the tips of her fingers. 

Clawing at the inside of her chest, screeching like wind at the windows. 

It hurts. 

it wants to hurt.

It wants to kill.

It fills up her lungs, like swallowing frozen water, it twists in her stomach, like it's alive. And screaming.

It wants out.

It always wants out.

She wants to cry, she wants to scream alongside the magic, but that might set it free.

She can't hurt someone again.

She can't.

This was hers. 

Her's.

She would grip at it. Pulling, scratching, yelling, begging,- till it calms, and she can sleep. 

She doesn't trust it. Or maybe she doesn't trust herself.  
When she's around the others, she can't look at them. They make her so happy, but she's so scared she'll hurt them. 

But the fear doesn't always make sense! Bunny is literally Spring, he'd probably be able to stop her easily! And yet she can't get the image of a dead, frostbitten, rabbit out of her head. Rapunzel is always warm and sweet, seemingly unable to die, but then she remembers that sweet loving woman in the kitchens who used to bake Anna cookies, was found dead in the forest with her blood literally frozen. 

That's only a few of them! She looks at them all and sees possible victims, she looks at them with the cold threatening to break her lungs open, and sees people she needs to protect.

No matter what.


End file.
